Despicable New Year's Eve
by SeekerMeeker
Summary: The AVL has been suffering from underemployment, due to multiple issues, not to mention a new super-villain. So, the director orders Agent Lexicon to go to China to hire some new recruits. Little did Agent Lexicon know, however, that there are bigger issues at play . . . Is it just hiring some good guys? Or is it bigger than that . . .?


**Author's Note: Hello to you all! This is not my first fanfic; that honor goes to "Market War," a "Girls und Panzer" fanfic, which actually is my first try at fanfic writing. That story, however, has some elements from the Despicable Me movie series, which is intentional! In fact, this story here is my official crossover of "Despicable Me" and "Girls und Panzer"! However, this is not the real story; it's just a prologue, specifically a stand-alone prologue. I put this as a separate story, because the tone and the characterization are too different to be used in the "official" crossover. I can explain that later at the end. It is not necessary to read this, but it does help to give an idea of some picture of the situation at hand. Enjoy!**

 **[** _ **Girls und Panzer**_ **is the property of Actas, while** _ **Despicable Me**_ **is the property of the Illumination Entertainment and the Universal Pictures. Agent Lexicon/Larry is my OC.]**

* * *

 **Despicable Girls: Prologue**

A Stand-alone Prologue to a Future Girls und Panzer/Despicable Me Crossover

 **11:00 PM Saturday, Eastern Standard Time**

 **Anti-Villain League Secret Base Submarine somewhere on the East Coast of the US**

"It's New Year's Eve, I was going to enjoy this year's end, and now, this!"

"Mr. Ramsbottom, we can't help it. This new villain is giving us the nerves!"

"And we've tried to solve this for the past five weeks! Agents Gru and Lucy are up on a different mission, fighting against a different villain! And their hands are full already! They're just about to defeat that guy, but by then, they admit that they would be too tired to do much!"

"Mr. Ramsbottom!"

"What now, Agent Lexicon?"

"We have a problem."

"Why another problem? What is it, this time?"

"The same villain we've tried to deal with, Oni-Jira, has escaped our grasp for the third time."

"Again? Five weeks in a row, and thrice he escaped us! What a way to end the year!"

"What are we going to do?"

"What about the West Coast Submarine?"

"The Sub there is having trouble with a villain there."

"Again?"

"Yes, the same villain, I think it was Vector."

"And what did he do? Steal another pyramid?"

"No, just trying to cause an earthquake and supposedly flood the Los Angeles basin or something."

"What a moron. The base there should be able to deal with him! Tell them to just capture him."

"Understood!"

"Any agents free right now?"

"Unfortunately, except for me, everybody else is busy."

"Arrghh! Well then, Agent Lexicon!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Come with me."

* * *

"Go and find some new recruits."

"N-new recruits?! Mr. Ramsbottom!"

The two sat in a room that felt like an interrogation room, except that it had a fancy table with five snack bags on it. Silas Ramsbottom, the director of the Anti-Villain League, was sitting on a chair, but his bulging buttocks made it groan under the weight. Agent Lexicon, a rather muscular man, sat on a chair normally, except that it was a kid's seat.

"Now, now. Agent Lexicon. I understand that our newest super-villain is unlike anything we've ever seen, and we have plenty of agents after him. But we are seriously underemployed, and we need more people."

"I understand, sir," Agent Lexicon said. "But why the sudden news?"

"Well," said Ramsbottom, trying to make his seating comfortable. The chair kept moaning. "Being here in this Sub for the past five weeks, I realize that the AVL needs to recruit more people."

"But sir!" Agent Lexicon protested. "We've lost quite a number of good men out there!"

"You mean that they _quit_ , Agent Lexicon," Ramsbottom corrected him. "But I understand; so many things have happened this year, and the AVL has been in quite a lot of trouble recently. First, the Brexit caused some of our employees to leave, including our famous Agent Hamlet."

He sighed.

"He famously defeated the super-villain Scarlet Overkill," Ramsbottom reminisced. "And then left after the Brexit."

"And we also lost more after Trump won," Agent Lexicon noted.

Both guys sighed.

"Brexit and Trump and shenanigans . . . What worse can it get?" Ramsbottom moaned. "Which is one of the reasons for the recruitment process."

"And they all left because," Agent Lexicon noted. "You decided to stay neutral on the topics."

"Correct," said Ramsbottom. "Because we are a secret organization, not a political machine or something like that. We are here to fight villains, not to give an opinion on politics.

"Unfortunately," Agent Lexicon noted, putting his right hand on his lips into a thinking posture. "Some of them interpreted your sign as 'ignorance,' and left."

Ramsbottom sighed.

"Now," he said. "We're short on manpower."

"So," Agent Lexicon began, trying to change the topic. "What about the recruitment?"

"Ah, yes," Ramsbottom said, glad to change the topic as well. "Go and try to find the base of Oni-Jira. Whether you do or not does not matter, but if you find it, great! Then, head to China."

"China?" asked Agent Lexicon. "We're fighting against a Japanese villain here!"

"Yes," Ramsbottom continued, taking out a few papers from a folder that had a huge red seal saying SUPER SECRET CLASSIFIED. "We do not need to worry as much about that. The AVL has contacted a secret Chinese organization there, who has been generous enough to grant us a list of potential recruits."

"So that means," said Agent Lexicon. "That it should be relatively easy to recruit them, right?"

"Yes," Ramsbottom said, handing him the sheets. "Check them. Go to Japan. Find the base. Go to China. Find these members. Come to the West Coast Sub at once. Done. Deal?"

"Deal-wait, the West Coast Sub?" he asked.

"Yes," Ramsbottom hissed. "I forgot to tell you; we're moving some members from the West Coast Sub to the East Coast Sub, because we also had to fire some members from the latter. The Sub here also struggles with disciplinary problems, so we'll discipline the people here with those from the West Coast Sub. Therefore, the West Coast Sub will have vacancies, and then we can put the new recruits in there."

"Ah!" Agent Lexicon nodded in agreement. "Understood."

"Then go."

* * *

 **20 minutes later . . .**

"What a weird director," Agent Lexicon mumbled to himself. He walked towards a transport helicopter, giving the guards his ID before jumping in.

"Take me to the AVL Airport Base #31 in southwest Virginia," he told the pilot.

"Roger that," the pilot replied.

"Well, at least I don't need to travel throughout the whole China to find potential recruits," he said to himself, stretching. "Boy, that seat gave me the pains in my a-I mean, butts."

He looked through his files. The list goes on and on about a good number of Chinese youngsters. Most of them look like in their highschool years; some look even younger than that.

"Wow," he noted. "I guess they're here for more than just as interns."

He kept looking around the files. Chinese after Chinese after Chinese after Japanese . . .

Wait, Japanese?

"Huh?" Agent Lexicon noticed something odd. In his files, he noticed a weird black folder. Old and torn, the folder looked as if it was meant to be thrown away. It was written in Japanese hiragana in white letters. Stamped on it were larger words bolded in red: TO BE THROWN OUT.

"Did Mr. Ramsbottom forget to throw this away?" he wondered. "Hmm, since I think so, I wonder why he wanted to throw this away . . ."

He looked around. "Wait," he realized. "I don't need to do that. I am in a helicopter."

He opened the black folder. In it were just a bunch of paperwork about the Japanese crime syndicates, and a list of Japanese super-villains, most of whom were either gone, imprisoned, or reformed.

"Hmm," he pondered. "This does not seem to be the reason why."

He kept perusing through the documents. Minutes passed by. Nothing of interest caught his attention.

"But why did he forget to throw this away?" he wondered. "Oh, I am too curious to ignore it."

Then, he saw something. An article was written there, and it read in bold words:

JAPANESE SENSHADO LEAGUE REFUSES TO RECRUIT FOR THE AVL.

"Japanese Senshado League?" Agent Lexicon noted. "Wait a minute . . . Mr. Ramsbottom told me to go to China. But we're fighting against a Japanese super-villain. Why do we use Chinese against a Japanese villain? Hmm . . ."

He decided to check more closely. He quickly looked through the article, using a "not-so-secret" method of reading entire textbooks back in his college years: skimming. The article was written in tiny prints, so that the actual story was a lot longer than it looked. Yet Agent Lexicon managed to glean what it was talking about.

What he read about made him shiver.

"This is serious," he said to himself. "I need to call him."

He took out his phone, and dialed the number of one of the new agents in the AVL . . .

* * *

 **11:30 PM Saturday, Eastern Standard Time**

 **Somewhere in a countryside in South Carolina . . .**

"We-ha . . . Ha! We made it!"

Two figures panted visibly, their breaths blowing out of their dry mouths like that of a dragon that took forever to finally put down a valiant knight. Now, their target was incapacitated.

"T-That took . . . Took! . . . A-A lot longer than we expected!" the bald man with a wicked-looking, long nose coughed. He spoke with an interesting Russian accent, so some words sounded deeper than they should be. "This villain sure was a headache!"

"G-Good thing we finished him off!" a tall, redheaded lady in turquoise slip dress panted, her bright hair in shambles after some close-up fight with the villain. Her voice had a high-pitched, enthusiastic tone to it.

"L-Lucy!" the bald man panted, trying to regain his composure. "Ah-Ouch! My back!"

"Hold-hold your . . . yourself there, Gru!" the redhead coughed. "Mr. Crimson Knocker is no-now defeated! Game over fo-for him!"

"B-But!" Gru continued to pant. "That-That's not even our-our worst problem, Lucy!"

"W-What?" Lucy managed to say it out, but she had to lean on a nearby lamppost. "W-We've managed to take down this villain in the p-park, but h-he sure was one of a kind! E-Even my lipstick laser failed to get-get him!"

"M-My freeze ray, too-too!" Gru coughed. "But we combo-combined them together, and he's down!"

"N-Now . . ." Lucy said, trying to steady herself. "W-What's next?"

They looked around. The park was a mess. Wooden benches were ripped from their bases as if a tornado had passed. Trees after trees suffered serious scars on their trunks. Entire lawns of grasses were burnt into black ashes. Mr. Crimson Knocker was one big pyromaniac destroyer.

"Well!" Gru regained his composure, smiling. "We are done for the New Year's Eve, and now we can . . ."

They both froze. They realized what they forgot all along. Although they knew and told them already, it was still sad . . .

"Our girls," Gru said gloomily. "I don't . . . I don't think we can make it in time."

"Oh . . ."

They both stood silent.

"Wait a minute!" Lucy cried out. "It's 11:30 PM here, right?"

"Yeah . . ." Gru said moodily.

"But our home is in a different time zone!"

"Yeah . . . Wait! You're right! I forgot!" Gru uttered. "Whew! I thought I was going to break a promise again!"

"Don't sweat it!" said Lucy. "We're done here, fair and square!"

Ring! Ring!

"Oh!" Gru exclaimed. "My phone's ringing!"

He quickly took out his phone, with Lucy craning to see and hear it.

"Hello, girls!" he cried out.

"Uh, Gru," the rough voice spoke. "It's Agent Lexicon here."

"Oh, oops!" he realized his mistake, coughing. "Ahem! Larry, what are you calling here for?"

"Sorry to bother you friend," Larry told him over the phone. "But I think being a _whistleblower_ would be better for you, than me."

"What are you talking about?" Gru asked. "About Snowden?"

"No, no," he called. "Perhaps even bigger."

"Bigger?"

"Go back to your home," he told Gru. "There, I will send you a document that is of interest."

"And why?" Gru asked.

"It's a secret," he told Gru. "Like I said, I was told to go to China to hire new people for the AVL. The document I got here may disturb us at the core."

"And why keep it a secret?" Gru groaned. "I am a former villain, you know."

"And that's why," Larry told him. "I think you can track the secret better than I can."

"Hmmph!" Gru only grunted. "Tell me a little, then I will go."

"Alright! Alright!" Larry sighed. "To summarize in one sentence, it's this:

" _Some kind of a sports league had a fallout with the AVL over the use of highschool girls in the fight against crimes_."

"Huh," said Gru. "Yeah, wait-"

"WHAT?!" both Gru and Lucy blurted out. "W-What are you talking about?"

"D-Did I hear that c-correctly?" Lucy stuttered, digging into her ears. "We are adults here, and using highschool girls for . . . Did I hear that right?"

"Well," Larry continued. "I guess I can explain more. The AVL seemed to know a little about the nature of an interesting type of sports found only in the East Asia. So far, only two nations, China and Japan, seem to do this type of sports. The Japanese call it Senshado, and the leading organization is the Japanese Senshado League. The Chinese, however, call it Tankery, and the one in charge is the Chinese Tankery League."

"League, League, League," Gru grunted sarcastically. "How many leagues exist in the world?"

"Shush, honey!" Lucy groaned. "This is getting interesting!"

"Well," Larry continued. "Apparently, the AVL contacted these two leagues for the recruitment process. The AVL was looking for new employees for the past few years. Initially, the AVL liked the JSL for recruiting some of the best agents ever. In fact, I am surprised to discover that as many as 10% of AVL agents was at one time associated with the JSL."

"Wait a minute!" Gru yelled. He vaguely heard Larry groan in the phone. "Sorry about that! Y-You mean, using young girls for warfare?!"

"W-Well," Larry continued. "The AVL was actually impressed with the discipline and nature of the JSL, and intended to recruit some of them as secret agents. Whatever the dispute was, the JSL got into conflict with the AVL over something . . ."

"Something what?" the couple asked over the phone, tense.

"The document did not say anything about that," Larry said. "Except about the JSL arguing with AVL over something, and the AVL cut off its relation with it, and then went over to the CTL for the recruitment."

"CTL for 'Central Tankery League'?" asked Gru.

"Chinese, not Central," replied Larry. "So, I have a favor to ask of you."

"What is it?" both asked.

"I have already prepared two tickets for you two," Larry said. "Next week is your vacation week, so you know what to do."

"Already, huh?" Gru laughed out loud. "Heh! Well! Good thing you thought that over!"

"It was a last-minute thing," Larry said. "But please, keep this a secret!"

"Going Snowden, huh?" Gru grinned slyly. "Are we in this?"

"I am in!" Lucy cried out.

"Good luck, then!" Larry said. "And wait! I got three more for your children, too! It would be a great experience for your whole family to get a taste of Japan, do you?"

Gru grinned again. "We're in!" the couple agreed.

"Well then," Larry said over the radio. "Good luck, then!"

"Good luck!" the couple answered over the phone.

Click. Ring.

"Another one?" Gru asked, reopening it.

"Hullo?" he asked with a thick voice. He liked to take up a thicker accent, a habit from his older villainous days.

"Gru!" a cute scream echoed over the phone. Gru winced, then grinned wide.

"Agnes!" he called out, his accent back to "normal." Both Gru and Lucy smiled. There was something about that little girl that made their days worth it.

"Little unicorn," Gru joked. "What are you up to?"

"We're watching a cool show!" she screamed over the phone. "Something of a group of cute, highschool girls using tanks as sports or something!"

Gru and Lucy both looked at each other, stunned.

"W-Well," Gru began, but heard the phone being exchanged to a different person.

"Sorry, dad," a mature voice rang out. "We are watching an interesting show, in which some Japanese schoolgirls fight with tanks. Fortunately, no one dies and such, but it's still weird."

"Yes, yes!" grunted Gru. "So, on a side note, how about a ticket to Japan?"

"Japan? JAPAN?!"

Gru and Margo both groaned, as the ninja girl with the pink hat slammed into the phone, screaming.

"Japan here we go!" she roared, as she flung back out of the phone. Gru could tell, because he heard noises that were all too familiar.

"You are cleaning up your messes next time, Edith!" Gru called over the phone. "But yeah, are we all in this!"

"Yes!" the voice of three girls rang out. Gru and Lucy both smiled.

"Alright, then," Gru told them. "Wait there for us, and we'll try to get there ASAP!"

"Good luck coming home!" Margo called.

"And bring me a trophy!" Edith cried out.

"I want to see papa and mama!" Agnes squealed.

"We're coming!" the couple called over the phone. "See you later, alligator!"

"After a while, crocodile!" the girls called.

Click.

"Now," Gru said. "What's up with that revelation or something?"

"That did sound weird," Lucy admitted. "Being told to go to China to find new people to fight against a Japanese super-villain, that's weird."

"Yeah-wait, hiring some Chinese to fight against a Japanese super-villain?" asked Gru.

"Oh, I forgot!" Lucy replied. "Yeah, we've known about the new Japanese super-villain lately. Oni-Jira is more of a goofball than a real threat, though at first. Now, like the ISIS that the US is dealing with, Oni-Jira has morphed into a threat bigger than anything we've ever seen!"

"How bad is this villain?" asked Gru. "I only heard bits and pieces of him."

"He managed to control all of the yakuzas in Tokyo alone," Lucy said.

"All of-what? Yikes, that's one nasty fellow!" Gru remarked. "When I was a villain, I wanted to be stronger than all of the gangs in California alone!"

"He's more than that," Lucy said. "He pretty much controls much of the crime going on in the whole Japan alone. To make matters worse, he's starting to establish his bases in the US!"

"A risky move," Gru grunted. "But one that I would be thrilled at back in my old days."

"Well," Lucy noted. "He might be stronger than you."

"Huh?"

"You see," Lucy explained. "He has escaped us three times for the past five weeks. We almost captured him, only for him to slip away! El Macho was one thing; this guy is a totally different level!"

"And what does," Gru interrupted. "This have to do with the China thing?"

"Oh!" Lucy exclaimed. "Well, doesn't it sound that Agent Lexicon is told to find some Chinese recruits, in order to fight against a Japanese super-villain?"

"Great point," Gru agreed. "Even I find it odd that we're hiring Chinese to fight a Japanese . . . Was there a reason?"

Ring.

"Agent Lexicon?" Gru called on the phone.

"That's me there!" Larry called over the phone. "I think I have a lead!"

"You do?!" the couple screamed into the phone.

"I-I think it's a person of interest," said Larry. "I found an interesting document, about an incident that happened back a few years ago. In fact, it happened on the same year that you and Lucy got married."

Gru and Lucy pricked their ears.

"According to this document," said Larry. "One person is of great interest to the AVL. She saved a small school carrier from getting shut down, _twice_."

"Wait!" Gru exclaimed. "A school carrier? One of my old fellow villains actually tried to hijack one of them years ago!"

"Ah!" Larry said. "You know your stuff!"

"A school carrier?" asked Lucy.

"It's a particularly Japanese phenomenon," explained Gru. "That is starting to become popular among the Chinese and the Koreans. I heard it's even coming to the US. It's technically a school built on a super-sized carrier that makes even the Nimitz-class carriers of the US military today look like midgets."

"Oh! You mean the Academy Ships of Japan!" exclaimed Lucy. "That sounds fun!"

"Anyway," Larry said. "You guys need to find this particular school carrier, and find the name of the person."

"Who?" asked Gru.

"Well," said Larry. "You guys need to print it at home."

"Just print it through there," said Gru. "My oldest daughter will handle the rest."

"Suit yourself!" Larry said. "Oh! My flight is ending soon! Good luck!"

"Good luck!" the couple cried.

"Oh!" Lucy exclaimed. "Happy New Year!"

Click.

"Now," Gru said. "I need to tell Margo not to let Edith have it."

* * *

 **9:00 PM Pacific Standard Time**

 **Gru's Residence somewhere in the suburbs of Los Angeles, California**

"Now, Margo," said Gru over the phone. "Make sure Edith does not get that."

"OK, dad," replied Margo.

"What? What's it?" asked Edith in her ninja outfit, save for her pink beanie hat.

"Nothing of interest," said Margo. "Especially against you."

"Me first!" she screamed, and headed for the printer.

"Oh no, you don't!" cried Margo, running towards it.

"Hey!" Edith roared. "Where's the document?"

Both girls stared at it. The printer did its work, but nothing was there.

"W-Where is it?" asked Margo.

Edith shook her head. "Definitely not me," she replied.

"Baba!"

Both girls turned around. One of the Minions (Stuart) was flying a paper airplane, while Agnes was chasing the plane.

"Baba-lane" Stuart cried out.

"Yay!" Agnes shouted, chasing around. "Plane tag!"

"Give that back!" Margo said, catching the plane in mid-air. "Didn't Gru tell you Stuart not to mess with important documents?"

"I carrot hope it. I hoard the printy wok. Agnes was beard, so I mad a plan!" Stuart said in a gibberish.

"I can't help it. I heard the printer work. Agnes was bored, so I made a plane," Margo translated. "Well, I understand. But don't mess with this document."

She opened it up, and read it, lifting it high above so Edith could not grab it.

The document read:

Name: Miho Nishizumi

Height: 158 cm

Weight: N/A

Blood Type: A

Size Measurements: 82-56-84

School: Ooarai Girls High School

Status: Active Tank Commander of the Senshado Team in the School

Accomplishment: Winner of the 63rd National High School Sensha-Dou Tournament

Note: Younger Sister of Maho Nishizumi, heiress to the Nishizumi style of Senshadou

Current Situation: Not known, maybe a runaway from her family.

"Oh . . ." Margo thoughtfully looked at the last words. She did not realize that she was reading the document aloud the whole time. "Must have been a bad family that she had to run away."

"Oh . . ." Edith heard the last words, and stopped jumping up for the document. "It sure sounds that she had a lot going on there."

"Why is the Weight section left blank?" asked Agnes.

"Dude, come on!" Edith groaned. "Do girls want to know their weight? Even I don't want somebody to say my weight aloud!"

All three giggled, while Stuart watched confused.

"She sure looks nice and pretty," Agnes said, looking at the picture of the girl. "Light brown hair, light brown eyes, and a nice smile. I like her."

"Do not judge a book by its cover," said Edith.

"Or the hat," Margo said, grabbing the hat.

"Shut up!" Edith groaned, holding her hat back.

"And what's the 82-56-84?" asked Agnes.

"It's private," said Margo. "Stuart, shoo-shoo."

"Aw . . ." Stuart complained, but obeyed, as he went down a special transport tube designed for the Minions to use.

 _Ring_.

"So, Margo," Gru called over the phone. "Do you have it?"

"Yes, I do!" she answered.

"Great!" Gru called. "Hang in there! We're coming home!"

"Good luck!" all three girls shouted at the phone.

"I am staying up until midnight!" Edith roared, jumping away.

"Let her be," Gru said over the phone. "It's Sunday on New Year's Day."

"Alright," Margo sighed. "But Agnes is sleeping."

"Aw . . ."

* * *

 **9:30 PM Pacific Standard Time**

"Good night, Agnes," said Margo.

"Why can't I stay up?" Agnes moaned. Her bed was crafted in the design of a unicorn, her favorite animal. She wore a blue nightshirt covered with teddy bears. On the bed was a unicorn plush, and an animal that caught Margo's eyes.

"What is that?"

"Oh! Sorry!"

Margo pulled the animal out. It was a teddy bear, but badly torn apart. She sighed.

"Got another trash animal?" asked Margo.

"It looked so sad," Agnes admitted. "And it pleaded with me to adopt me."

"But you can't," said Margo. "And you got it from a trash can, although it smells perfectly clean . . ."

"I know . . ." she sighed, tears coming out.

Margo felt her heartstrings pulled.

"Oh, alright. I fix it, I fix it!" she said. "It's not your fault. In the meantime . . ."

Margo pulled a shelf out, and searched for something.

"Found it!" she yelled. She pulled out a knitting kit.

"Here I go," she declared, pulling out a needle and some "bandages."

"Hold still, teddy bear," she said, pretending to be a doctor. "And Agnes, close your eyes. This is one big boo-boo that I need to fix . . ."

* * *

 **10:00 PM Pacific Standard Time**

"There, done!"

Margo held out the bear. It was stitched all over, but was perfectly intact. Bandages covered many parts of the body, especially those where Margo had a hard time keeping the pieces together.

"That should work!" Margo said, putting it on the bed with Agnes. Agnes was still awake.

"Thanks, Margo!" she squealed with joy. She held the bear, and made it "wave" at Margo in gratitude.

"You're welcome," she answered, smiling. "But make sure you give it to someone else who wants it!"

"OK . . ." Agnes whispered, starting to drowse.

"Just sleep already," Margo said, smiling. "Or I will sing a song to make you 'stay up.'"

"No . . . Ah!" Agnes yawned, and fell into sleep.

"Sleepyhead," Margo playfully said, pushing the hair out of the sleeping girl's eyes. "Just stay down for the night."

"She's asleep?" asked Edith, who watched at the door, peeking.

"Yes," Margo said. "But that's not-"

She was gone.

"Oh please," she sighed in resignation. "Here we go again."

* * *

 **11:58 PM Pacific Standard Time**

"Hmm? I am awake?"

Agnes rubbed her eyes, realizing that she could not sleep for some reason. She thought a noise woke her up. Still, the ever-energetic girl she was, Agnes crawled out of her bed, and reached for the door. She heard chaos and screams behind it.

"Hmm . . . Maybe not," she decided, backing away. "I don't want them to know I am awake. And it sounds scary there."

Suddenly, fireworks flared up in the distance.

"Oh!" she noticed them, and looked at a clock. It read: 11:59 PM.

"It's almost there!" she realized. "I wonder what to do . . ."

She decided to just stare at the sky. No comets flew, but it was almost the New Year.

"I wonder . . ." she decided to do something that her sisters had done before, back when she and her sisters were in an orphanage. Cuddling with the bear, which looked so pitiful with all that bandages, she looked up to the sky . . .

And she prayed.

"And please that someone will adopt this teddy bear soon, and that its owner will be nice . . . and have a pet unicorn. Hehe!"

She giggled at that part. Her sisters are still annoyed at that part, but she loved it.

"Amen," she said, and suddenly yawned.

"Night, night, 2016," she said. "And good morning, 2017!"

The clock struck 12:00 AM, and she then fell asleep. The teddy bear looked up blankly, its hands together in a prayerful posture as well.

"An plas tot somon wil adopt me and be nice, and hav a pet unycorn!" Stuart, the Minion a while back, said on behalf of the bear.

"Stuart!" yelled Margo. "Agnes is sleeping!"

"Coming!" Stuart obeyed, following out of the door. Agnes saw the door close, and smiled.

"Happy New Year," she whispered before finally going to sleep.

* * *

 **Wow, my very first crossover fanfic in this site! I've been a frequent visitor to this site for years, but this is the first time ever that I am publishing my own fanfic here! Yes, I am a big fan of both "Despicable Me" and "Girls und Panzer" for years! Thus, I decided: Why not do something with both?**

 **Like I said, this is just a stand-alone prologue. It was originally meant to be a prologue to an actual story that I intended to write. However, as I wrote this, I realize that this section focuses so much on Gru, Lucy, and Agent Lexicon. The "original plan" was to write a story featuring the girls from both series together as the main characters, although Gru and the others do play a role. However, my writing style in this prologue was so different that I decide that this will be a stand-alone prologue. I may incorporate bits of this prologue into my actual story, which should be coming later.**

 **That new story is tentatively titled: Despicable Girls. The prologue originally is supposed to set the tone for the entire story, which this one did. However, as I wrote, the story "took a life of its own," and became its own separate entity. In the next story, the girls will play a bigger role, although Gru and Lucy will still be there. Agent Lexicon may not appear; I will decide on that later.**

 **Anyway, thank you for reading through this. Every review, fave, and even follow is encouraging in my journey ahead! This is a major way to help with my writing skill, so wish me well, and happy New Year! Good night, 2016, and good morning, 2017!**


End file.
